


Art for Retrocausality

by Moonlite_Knight



Series: DCBB Art [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_Knight/pseuds/Moonlite_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art for zerostumbleine33's fic: Retrocausality, for the Dean/Cas Big Bang 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Retrocausality

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Retrocausality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203682) by [zerostumbleine33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerostumbleine33/pseuds/zerostumbleine33). 



Here's the art that I did for zerostumbleine33's awesome fic: [Retrocausality](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5203682)

 

"Cas followed his instructions and placed both hands on his bat, setting it over his shoulder and looked over at Dean for more instruction. The look was so innocent that Dean had to look down at the ground for a moment to hide his smile."

"He pulled out a bottle of red spray paint from his bag and shook it quickly. It was easier to do than he’d imagined. He wrote in big lettering across the expanse of lockers, and made sure to sign Sam’s name to it. Dean stepped back to admire his handiwork."

Chapter titles:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



End file.
